The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 8. Zelda's Birthday
Me,"So Ark, Blondie, Linket, Illia and...damn. I have no one else." Malon,"Whatcha doin Relyt?" Me,"Oh, nothing. So, what ya need?" Malon,"Well, Linket's birthday is tomorrow." Malon keeps shaking her butt and dancing. I just sit there and stare, but wondering what does she want. I am really focused on this. Ark, Blondie and even Linket said they would attend me. Ilia is going even though her dad doesn't want her to. Malon,"Well, we all talked it over, that is me, Argorok, Darvus, Blondie and Ark, and we decided that we want to have her a secret party here." Me,"Yes, yes, sure.........wait what?" Malon,"Please Relyt." Me,"Hell no." Malon,"Oh please Relyt." She bends down and starts shaking her butt again. Me,'No, I can't...but she is so hot....but I am committed to Ilia....but she is so cute, especially when she moves like that.' Malon,"Did I mention people will pay to come. I mean it has to be a secret. You see, the king wants to through her a festival, but she doesn't want a big event. So we are going to sneak her out and have a regular party here." Malon shakes more frequently. Me,'Oh man, she so cute and everything, damn you Talon!!! I guess so, after all, I will be making some money from it. Oh man if I don't say yes she'll start crying which is all ready doing.' Me,"Fine, but leave me. I am really focused on something." Malon,"Oh thank you Relyt!!!" Malon gives me a kiss, on the cheek thankfully. As she leaves I think again. Me,'There is no one else. Maybe Farore send me help. Well, I guess I should go get Linket something.' I go to Veil and we head off into the town. There I find Ark. Ark,"Yo Relyt. So it okay we have the, uh, the " time" at the house." Me,"Yeah, it's cool. So you gonna get something for her?" Ark,"Yeah, you? Me,"Yep." The two of us go and look around. He eventually goes into our favorite store, "Dr. Strange". Dr Strange is a place where Ark and I get most of our stuff, our songs via this new technology called the "Music Wave". The Music Wave is a odd stone that plays various recordings of band's songs. The way it plays is like this, the band will play songs live. They are record through a tool that the manager holds. The has no name yet as it varies through genre. We listening to Hardcore, Street and Skate Punk, the manager for that kind holds horn. The thing about is that the only way it records is if it holds a special pebble in the center. More of magic than special. Once then, it can be copied through to multiple pebbles by keeping many pebbles buy it then boiling them all and then heating then into magma. The last step is to cool them down into the form of shards. You then place the shards into the Music Wave. It then downloads the songs for keeps. Really weird but really cool. Dr. Strange also sells band shirts, belts, skateboards, patches, hair color, military clothing, weapons, and tunic-coloring. Tunic coloring is a odd paint that you can color your tunic with. But unlike most paint, it is permanent to that substance. And boots to, the paint works well with boots and Dr. Strange sells them too. Ark and I have bought us each a pair of boots and tunic paint. I have also bough me some patches, band shirts and a army leather jacket, for my patches. I don't wear it often, only to band shows. Ark has boughten the things I bough, belts and hair color. Plus he owns a couple swords from here. Dr. Strange sells special kinds of punk genre, Hardcore, Skate, Ska, Emo, Gothic, Horror, and Street. Linket prefers th Ska type, a type Ark and I like, but not as much a Street and Hardcore and Skate. Ark decides to get her a musicwave crystal of her favorite band, Bad Manners. I pick up a, The Beat(a band) band shirt. We head to my house where Saria, Argorok and Ilia are fixing the place up. The Big Party-Shendig Me,"Good, everyones here. We have....30 guest. All from school. Okay, hide, I'll go get here." I hop onto Veil and we ride off. We arrive to the gate. Veil waits outside while I sneak around town and into the castle. I jump through her window, which was open, odd. She wasn't insight. A guard was behind the door. I look over and Linket's face is totally red. I stare curiously until I look down at her body. *SMACK* Guard,"Is every thing okay miss?" Linket,"FAN-F**KING-TASTIC!!!!" I whisper,"Sorry. Get your clothes on and come with me." She whispers along,"Oh Relyt, I though you loved Ilia. You know we can't be together." Me,"Comical, hurry up." I turn my head for a while as she gets dressed. After she finishes we head out to the roof. I jump from roof to roof with her on my back, slowly about to collide with the ground. We reach Veil and head towards my house the long way.We arrive 10 minutes later. The lights are off, great. Linket,"Why are we here?" Me,"I want to give you a present. But it can't be seen by mere regulars." She enters in and then........no ones here? Linket,"So where is it?" Me,"Uhhh, erhrm in the kitchen, go look for it." She enters into the kitchen. I pull out the pirates charm. Me,"Argorok, Darvus, where are you?" No one answers. No noise in the house. Linket comes out. Linket,"Its not their, I wanna go home now." Me,"Okay, lets go." We get back on Veil and he trots slowly back to the castle. Me,"Sorry about that, you see, we had a planned you party and everyone was there. I went to get you and bring you back, but for some reason they left." Linket,"Oh, well it was a sweet thought." Out of the blue, some explosion from behinds occurs. Veil lifts his front legs up, turns around and charges forward. I pullout my bow and arrow as Linket grasp my chest and holds on for life. We pass by my house, and some figure moved through it. I pull Veil to a stop and turn him around. We head home. He stops in front. I pull out my Four Sword and put back the bow. Linket holds my hand as we slowly enter. It's pitch black. I pull Linket close to me with the Four Sword. The four Sword is a holy sword, there for it can shine through the darkness. Linket buries her face into my tunic as I use the ability that shines through. Nothing is there...... or is there? Everybody and me except for Linket,"SURPRISE!!!!!" The Actual Big Party-Shendig Linket,"What the hell?" Me,"Sorry about that." Argorok,"Let the party begin!!!" So with that the party begins. Ark and I play the guitar, while Blondie plays the drums. I start singing into the mic. "Run to the hills!!! Run for your life!!"(AN:Pretty sure you guys know who wrote this song.) Linket and Argorok sit down, while everyone begins to get up ad dance. Saria brings the cake in. I finish the song and Darvus and I head into the kitchen while they continue on. We begin to cook. Suddenly a fight occurs. Darvus and I go see whats going on. Ilia and Malon are pulling each others hair and cursing at each other. Me,"What the hell is going on?" Ark,"Dude, they just ran at each other." I pull out the crystal and turn into Wolf Relyt. I use a super howl to frighten them. I turn back as they stop. Me,"What is going on?" Malon"........." Ilia,"She a b***h." Malon,"She is using y-" Ilia,"Shut it wh**e!!" Me,"Both of you shut it. This is Linket's birthday. If the both of you wanna fight, do it outside." The two stop and head to different sides of my house. I was going to go talk to Malon, but instead Davus and I go back and serve the food. Malon sits by Ark, while Ilia sits by me. We finish Darvus and I bring the cake. Everyone seems to like it. Just as peace begins to restore, guards burst in. Guard Leader,"Princess Linket, lets us go. This party is over." They leave and we all sit in silence. Then everyone leaves, except for Ark and Ilia. Tension continues as Malon goes to her room and Ilia goes to mine. Ark and I just stand and watch. The lights turn out and we all go to sleep. The problems have just begun.